That Was My Brother
by PeaceLoveLax
Summary: And all Nate wanted was his brother back.


**Hey everyone!! I know it feels like is disappeared off the face of the earth well good news; I haven't!!! But I thought I would do a brother fic about Shane and Nate!! So here we goooo!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Trust me even though I wished I owned Nick Jonas I don't…way to bring down my day Fan fiction, way to bring down my day.**

* * *

Five years old:

Little Nate Grey was running around the playground with all his friends as 7 year old Shane Grey was playing soccer.

"OW!" Nate screamed as he fell on the ground

Shane heard the scream and ran over to his little brother.

"Nate are you alright?" Shane asked as tears welled in Nate's eyes

"No" He said. Shane picked up his little brother and started carrying him home and not caring if he got blood on him.

"Don't worry buddy you'll be okay" Shane comforted him.

* * *

Eight years old:

Nate was at an audition and Shane and Jason were waiting outside for him to come out. After a while Nate came out upset.

"So what happened" Jason asked

"Did you get the part" Shane said

"No" Nate said disappointed in himself. Shane felt bad he wrapped his arm around the little boy, "They'll be plenty more and as far as I know you're the best eight year old singer and brother I know."

"Thanks Shane and you are the best brother" Nate said with a smile

"Hello? Guys I'm standing right here" Jason said. Nate and Shane laughed.

* * *

Thirteen years old:

The entire Grey family was waiting outside the hospital room for the doctor to come in. Shane noticed Nate had a bad attitude, was thirsty all the time, was always tired, and when they went swimming he noticed he lost a lot of weight.

A tall older man came in holding a clip board. Everyone stood up because he was the doctor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I have to inform you that we have diagnosed Nathaniel with Type 1 diabetes" He said with a very sincere look.

started to cry. "Can we go see him?" She asked.

"Yes of course"

Shane took off running in the direction of the room, instead of the elevator he ran up the stairs. When his reached the room his oldest brother or parents weren't there yet. He walked in and saw Nate lying in the bed with needles hooked up to him. Shane wanted to cry but he had to be strong for the sake of his little brother.

"Hey kid" Shane said ruffling his hair and taking a seat next to his bed "How'ya feeling"

"Not too hot man" Nate said "Shane, I'm sorry I mean we just became famous and not I get sick and I'm ruining your dreams of being in a band just I hate to go and get sick"

"Don't you ever think this is your fault Nate, don't ever your not ruining anyone's dreams, we can still do this kid, you're the toughest kid I know, you can do this" Shane said. 'How could he think this is his fault' Shane asked himself. Nate thought about it.

"You're right Shane" Nate said looking at his brother "I promise I won't let anything slow me down"

Shane smiled "And I'll be right here always helping you kiddo"

* * *

Present time, 17 years old:

Shane got up and punched their waiter square in the jaw because the water he ordered wasn't cold enough. Nate and Jason followed him out of the restaurant. When they reached the limo Shane was sitting in it with his arms folded.

"Dude what was that for?" Nate practically screamed

"You saw, that water was soooo not cold enough" Shane said

Nate looked at him in disgust "Who are you?"

"I'm your brother and THE Shane Grey"

"No, you're not my brother you're a monster"

"What are you talking about?" Shane asked

"What happened to my brother who carried me home when I was bleeding, or my brother who used to tell me there always next time or my brother who told me he'd always be there for me, that was my brother, from what I see my brother, not rock star Shane but regular Shane, he's not there" Nate said getting out of the limo and walking into the mansion.

Shane let what Nate said sink in. Later that day he found himself knocking on Nate's bedroom door.

"Come in" Nate said

"Man, I just wanted to say I was sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I realize I can't be this 'bad boy' anymore, I have to be regular Shane" Nate saw the sincerity in his eyes

"No more punching people in the face because the water they give you isn't cold enough?" Nate asked

"No more punching people in the face because the water they give me isn't cold enough" Shane laughed as they did their handshake.

"Ahhhh look at the American crow" Jason screamed while trying to climb on the balcony.

"Jason, NO!" Shane and Nate screamed in unison.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!!! I actually basically think of all my stories when im laying in bed lol...I actually got up last night to write notes so i didn't forget this one lol!!!**


End file.
